


Something more

by legopenguin2



Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legopenguin2/pseuds/legopenguin2
Summary: I don’t like her like that… right?After a series of camp activities and a dare, Historia is starting to notice that there may be something more to her feelings for Ymir.As for Ymir, her love for Historia only deepens.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838257
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. The Camp 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place around 2 months after "Do You Like Anyone?".  
> All characters in the fic are about 15 years old.  
> This was inspired by some yumikuri fanmade comic I found quite some time ago (and unfortunately do not have the link to😔)  
> Edit on 6/3/2021: I changed the title and added more chapters because I decided to combine this fic with another fic that is sitting in my docs

(Historia’s POV)

The wind outside was howling, the fabric of the tent flopping precariously with every gush of the wind. _What was the school thinking to make us sleep in a place like this while the teachers enjoyed life inside proper houses?_ For somewhere as stuffy as a tent, the wind still had quite the effect on the temperature here; my jacket could barely keep me warm. Considering how scorching hot it was in the day, this was close to the complete opposite.

I turned on my side, realising that Ymir was shivering as well. My heart ached.

“Ymir… you look cold,” I said.

“No shit. It’s cold as fuck,” she groaned, “should have brought a damn jacket.”

I almost wanted to offer my own jacket despite the cold, an attempt that Ymir already caught.

“Keep that jacket to yourself. Don’t expose yourself to the cold like that.”

 _But…_ I couldn’t stand how miserable she looked. She was shivering from head to toe and continuously rubbed her palms together. She even curled up rather significantly under that thin excuse of fabric they called a sleeping bag. _Does it even help in letting people sleep more comfortably?_

Before I knew it, I had scooted myself closer to her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close. She stiffened.

“Y-you’re hugging me?” stammered Ymir.

“What else does this look like to you?” I replied, feeling a smile tug at my lips. Ymir’s face started turning pink. _She’s so cute like this._ My heart skipped a beat.

“Marry me when this camp is over,” Ymir teased, a smirk on her face as she turned around and pulled me closer. _Wow, not that joke again._ I huffed, rolling my eyes, to which Ymir softly chuckled. When we distanced ourselves for sleeping comfort sufficiently, I looked up, staring at her face once more. Her grey eyes were practically glowing, complemented by her wide and genuine smile. _Did anyone tell her how beautiful she looks when she smiles like that?_

“Good night,” Ymir mumbled. She closed her eyes, a carefree expression on her face, and I couldn’t help staring. I knew I should sleep—we had to wake up early the next day—yet something about her being relaxed and happy like this… I just couldn’t bring myself to.

Then my eyes fell to her lips, and before I knew it, my thoughts ran wild, wondering just how those pretty, enticing lips would feel-

 _Wait, what am I thinking?!_ Instinctively, my gaze went back to her eyes which were still closed. _Good, she wouldn’t have seen that. Phew._

 _But… why did I just think of kissing her? This is odd… I even thought she looked cute when she blushed… beautiful when she smiles…_ At that thought, I couldn’t help but smile as how happy she looked earlier came to mind. _Ymir…_ That urge to kiss her reemerged, and it certainly wasn’t helped by how close we were now. _No, I can’t- **won’t**. I don’t like her like that… right? What am I going to do if I do? _

I shut my eyes tight, sighing. _I won’t be able to get any sleep if I keep thinking about this. Maybe for now… it doesn’t matter._

All I knew then was to hug her just a little closer, basking in the warmth of her embrace as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit on 6/3/2021: A new chapter will be added every Friday


	2. The Camp 2/4

(Historia's POV)

“Ymir, Historia, wake up! Are you two trying to be late?” Sasha called, tapping my shoulder. _Ugh, what time is it even? I still want to sleep more..._

“You lovebirds, wake up already! It’s already 6am!” She called out once more. _It’s 6am? Ugh, I’m still so tired._ I kept my eyes shut, ignoring her.

“Shut up Sasha, we aren’t deaf,” Ymir groaned. “Also, why the fuck are you in our tent?”

“At least one of you is finally awake,” Sasha yawned, before continuing about how she’s been trying to wake us up after she went to the toilet with Mikasa to brush her teeth and that she decided to drop by our tent since she didn’t see us around.

“I’ll just get going now, I’m going to find Connie,” Sasha stated. I heard a ruffling sound probably coming from her exiting the tent before it went quiet. As much as I knew I should get up, I didn’t feel like it at all. _Why does the school like forcing everyone to wake up **this** early?_ My thoughts were soon disturbed by ruffling sounds probably from Ymir moving around the tent, followed by the noises from a zipper opening then closing.

Not long after, I heard those ruffling noises increasing in proximity to me.

“How long are you going to continue lying down there for?” Ymir questioned. I didn’t bother trying to respond. _I’m tired, Ymir, let me rest for a few more minutes._

“Tsk. Seriously, are you trying to be late?” Ymir continued. Despite saying that, she lay back down next to me, running her hand through my hair. _It feels so nice…_ At that thought, my cheeks warmed involuntarily, my heart beating with a certain unidentifiable longing.

“Historia,” she muttered, still combing my hair slowly. “You’re not doing a good job acting asleep, you know.” _Huh?_ Soon after, she started moving away.

“Get up already, you little shit.”

“Tsk, Ymir!” I shot up from my sleeping bag and glared at her, Ymir responding with a smirk. It looked… good on her.

“Took you long enough. I don’t even know how you manage to wake up for school,” she taunted. I rolled my eyes, making my way to my bag to find my toothbrush and toothpaste. While doing that, I asked Ymir how she knew I was awake, to which she pointed out that I was blushing earlier. _Why did I somehow believe that she wouldn’t notice?_

“You could have shaken me awake instead of touching my hair,” I retorted frantically.

“Oh shit. You don’t like it?” she asked, voice filled with genuine concern.

“Wait, I mean- I-” _I like it, and I want you to do that again._ _Wait… maybe I shouldn’t say that…_

“-um, no I don’t dislike it, but-” _Oh my God, what do you mean “but”??? Stop talking already!_ “-nevermind,” I said before sighing. Ymir gave me a look of confusion, but remained silent as she exited the tent.

“Honestly, Ymir, who checks on their friend like this?” At that, she snorted.

“Me,” rebutted Ymir with a smug grin. As much as I felt like burying myself in my sleeping bag after that stumbling through an entire sentence, I knew I couldn’t stay in the tent any longer and decided to follow her out.

Even as I did, part of me was still scolding myself for acting like a complete idiot, while the other was completely preoccupied with the memory of Ymir’s gentle touch, wishing it would happen again.

Since then, I realised how oddly sensitive I was to Ymir’s touches. No matter what it was—her fingers in my hair, her arm around me, or even if she just tapped my shoulder—I felt… **something…** that I couldn’t quite put a name to.

 _What is going on with me?_ I almost jumped out of my skin when Ymir touched my shoulder.

“Hey, isn’t it your turn now?” she asked. _Ah, right._ I muttered a “thanks” to her, then started on the water parkour-like activity, taking slow steps to keep myself from falling into the water below.

Maybe this would keep me distracted for awhile.

(And then I fell into the water, like an idiot.)

***

_Oh my…_ I thought to myself as Ymir stepped out of the reservoir, water dripping from head to toe after the activity ended. _She’s… wow…_

With her clothes soaked to the core and clinging to her form, I couldn’t stop looking at her. Her slender figure, her messily drenched black hair, her charming smile… _she looks so hot..._

“What are you looking at, hmm?” asked Sasha, an elbow lightly nudging me, causing me to snap out of my daze.

“Ah, nothing!” I replied much too loudly. _Yikes._

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me,” Sasha said with a teasing grin. I sighed. Just then, Ymir greeted me as she placed a wet hand on my shoulder. After, she leaned on me, pressing her front to my back. _Wait, when did she come back? Oh God, she’s making me feel even colder._ It’s not like my own drenched clothes weren’t already enough for that. I shivered.

“Eh? What’s that shivering for? Are you… wet for me?” Ymir teased, smirking. _Why did she have to look so pretty?_

“ _Ymir!_ My clothes are soaked, of course I’m shivering!” I retorted. Ymir only chuckled in response, and I was made aware of how beautiful her laughter sounded to my ears.

“You do know you’re blushing right now, right?” Sasha remarked. _What?!_ If I hadn’t already been blushing, I definitely was after hearing that, considering the gradually increasing warmth I felt on my cheeks.

“No I’m not, what are you talking about?” I said. Fortunately, Sasha laughed it off and stopped talking about it, for now.


	3. The Camp 3/4

(Ymir's POV)

“Huh?!” I said a little too loudly. _Did Historia seriously just tell me to shower together… with her? Sure the shower time for the entire cohort is short as hell but… fuck, I’m going to die if I actually agree to that._

“It’s just a shower, Ymir. What’s the harm?” Historia replied. _What the fuck do you mean “it’s just a shower”?! That is exactly the problem especially when I am fucking gay for you,_ but it wasn’t like I could actually say **that** to her.

“We don’t have to. I shower pretty quickly.”

“Your showering time aside, the queue here is quite long. Unless you don’t mind waiting,” Historia pointed out. _That’s true…_ I let out a sigh. _Never mind, I’ll just… not look. It’ll be fine that way... right?_

“Fine. I’m going with you.”

She was fast.

Before I even managed to place my bag of shower items and fresh clothing in the small shelf-like area, Historia had already stripped and was now standing beneath the shower head, about to switch it on for the both of us to use.

 _Oh hell…_ If she hadn’t already looked sexy as hell with her clothes dripping wet from the water activities earlier, she definitely was now, completely undressed. The curve of her waist to her hips, the slope of her lower back, her nicely shaped ass… _Damn it._ I bit my lip, shutting my eyes. _I shouldn’t want to pin her to the wall and kiss her… touch her… Fuck…_

_So much for not looking, you dumb bitch._

“There’s no point in us sharing the shower if you’re going to just stand there and stare at the door, you know,” Historia teased.

“Well no shit,” I mumbled. I took a deep breath as I finally took my clothes off, painfully aware of the fact that Historia could be looking at me as well.

_Fuck._

As I stepped next to her in the shower, even shutting my eyes didn’t distract me from Historia being in close proximity, **naked** , in the least. It was as though the temperature in here was rising even with water all over my bare skin. The silence that followed certainly made it worse; my thoughts were free to run wild. I sighed before pumping some soap out of the container that I had brought.

“You’re blushing a lot,” Historia pointed out as I applied the soap. _Great, now I have to explain myself. Wait, doesn’t that mean she looked at me? Oh my fucking God._

“You can’t tell me you aren’t either,” I muttered under my breath.

“How would you know if you haven’t even looked at me?” _Was that supposed to be as suggestive as it sounds?_

“What, are you implying that _you_ have been staring at me?”

“ _Ymir._ ”

“You’re the one that started the conversation.”

Historia sighed, before saying, “I just want to know why you’ve been acting so weird ever since we got in the shower.” _Damn it._

“For one, this is actually awkward as fuck,” I said. I finally allowed myself another glance and realised she was looking at me, eyebrows knitted in concern, before she turned away.

“It’s… actually kind of awkward for me too…” Historia replied. “I-I don’t mean I’m awkward with you, but… yeah…” _At least I didn’t have to explain myself any further. Phew._

Historia reached out to turn the shower on once more to wash the soap off while she muttered an apology. Out of habit, I reached out to pat her shoulder, intending to reassure her that I was at fault as well before I realised I was touching bare skin. _Fuck._

“I, uh, it- it was an accident-”

“It’s just my shoulder,” she said, confused. “And your hand’s still there,” she continued, starting to giggle right after. _God damn it, I can’t believe I actually forgot she still had nothing on._ I quickly retracted my hand.

“Shut up.” Not only did she not stop, but her giggles also grew in volume. _At least she wasn’t put off by that._

When we were drying ourselves off, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, lingering for what seemed like forever before she gave a small pat. My heart fluttered.

“There, now we’re even,” Historia uttered, smiling, almost to the point of beaming. _What? She called that making it even?_

“Huh, how nice of you,” I replied as dryly as I could, turning away to wear my clothes. _Was she finding an excuse to touch me or am I reading too much into this?_

“You’re blushing again,” Historia pointed out. _Shut up, I know that, and it’s your fault. Why did I have to be this fucking in love with you?_

“Pics or it didn’t happen,” I taunted while retrieving my stuff from the shelf.

“Well I don’t have my phone so you’ll have to trust what I say,” Historia replied, a playful lilt to her voice.

“So you’d take a picture of me if I blushed?” I questioned, pulling her closer with an arm around her neck. _At least we’re dressed this time._ “Didn’t think you’re into blackmailing.” I whispered conspirationally. She sighed, but leaned closer to me anyway.

“Ymir, I have plenty of things to blackmail you with that isn’t you blushing.”

“Hm? Like what?”

“…ummm…”

“Thought so.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Historia emphasized, clearly trying to change the topic, “you look cute when you blush, so it wouldn’t be good blackmail material anyway.” _Wait, what? She thinks I’m cute…_ Before logic could catch up to me, my pulse accelerated, overjoyed from the thought that maybe, just maybe, I might have a chance-

 _God, you fucking whipped idiot! **Stop**. _I straightened myself immediately and let her go, opening the door to the bathroom. _I can’t let her feel my heart racing like that, fuck._

“Let’s go, we’re keeping people waiting,” I spoke without looking back, practically rushing out of the toilet.

“Hey wait!” she yelled. _Calm your gay ass down, it’s just an innocent compliment_ , I chided myself as I continued walking, though Historia eventually caught up to me, her belongings with her.

“Was it something I said?” she asked, guilt in her voice. _Oh God, of course she saw it like that. Why do I suck so much at talking to her?_

“No.” She stopped in front of me, hands on my shoulders.

“Ymir,” she murmured, and _fuck_ it was ridiculous how just hearing her utter my name made my heart absolutely go wild all over again. “I’m not mocking you, you know. I meant what I said.”

“Can tell,” I mumbled back, the shame of panicking over something as dumb as that only intensifying the warmth in my cheeks.

“It’s the third time I’m seeing you blush today,” she said quietly, sounding almost affectionate. “Why is that, Ymir?” _Because it’s you,_ I instinctively thought when I stared into those beautiful, blue doe eyes of hers. _I love you._

But there was no way I could say **that** out loud and risk losing our friendship. So I did the next best thing: mask my love in the form of a joke as best as I could, replying with what I hoped looked like a playful smile,

“Do you look at yourself? You make it hard for me to not want to marry you, you know.” Just like that, the tension was broken and she laughed, slapping my shoulder.

“Not _that_ again,” she complained, her tone jovial. “Never mind, let’s go for dinner.”

Even after all that dumb mini drama we had been through earlier, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t still a little aroused from that shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit on 6/3/2021: A new chapter will be added every Friday


End file.
